The present invention relates to art accessories and, more particularly, to a stretched artist canvas that is supported with a rigid foam back, allowing an artist to either apply pressure to a canvas without stretching it to cause sagging or as an alternative for artists who paint on board.
Artists that paint on board limit the size of their work as the framing and painting surface gets too heavy. In addition, larger paintings get more costly and difficult to ship.
Traditional canvas that is stretched over a frame will stretch and sag over time for any artist that uses aggressive methods as the art is created. The over stretched canvas is difficult to work with and eventually interferes with the cross-bracing in the back of the frame.
As can be seen, there is a need for a stretched artist canvas that allows an artist to apply pressure to a canvas without stretching it to cause the canvas to sag.